The Metroid Encounter
by Jynxfreak
Summary: This one I made for my brother when he begged me for it. Funny, at least from my point of view.
1. Chapter 1: Thunderbolts And Lightning

A/N This is a FanFiction that I wrote for my brother when he begged me to. It's all in my head, but don't hold your breath for me to type it… serious writer's block. But, I thought you might enjoy the first chapter, so here you go!

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Come on, Metroid!" Jake Godden, the 15-year-old skater boy from down the street said as he switched on his Gameboy Advance. The cartridge, by no coincidence, was Metroid Fusion.  He cast a furtive glance out the window, to the stormy grey sky. Perhaps… he shouldn't play? But hell, last time he'd beaten a major boss and he wanted desperately to see what was next. Wasting no time, he skipped straight through the intro to the title screen: his Game time was 3:33. Just as he pressed the button, however, Lightning hit the power lines outside (A/N doesn't it always?) and a deadly surge raced up the line, headed straight for Jake's AC adapter, through the gameboy and up Jake's arms to hit his body.

"Aaauuooow… that was queer…" he said aloud to himself as he felt an odd floating sensation come over him. Maybe the lightning had screwed with his brain, because he didn't seem particularly surprised to see a large, swirling blue vortex open in front of him. And indeed he wasn't in the least upset that it pulled him and his gameboy into its depths. He even looked a little bored with the swirling psychedelic tunnel that he was moving along in at a terrifying speed.

The ride abruptly ended when the tunnel did, the opening at the other end showing a metallic floor below him. Jake reached out and pulled his gameboy toward him, bracing for what would certainly be a hard impact. It was. Perhaps the bump to the head canceled out his earlier shock; he suddenly became very worried about what had just happened.

Jakes new surroundings appeared to be futuristic and high tech- though how he jumped to this conclusion considering it was a simple hallway, we shall leave unexplained. Jake looked to his left and right- there seemed to nothing of interest. Turning around, he walked directly into someone.

"Ah! Sorry, are you-" He suddenly noticed that he was talking to an empty suit of armour, and a fairly distinctive one at that. "Oh yea," he said under his breath, a slow grin crossing his face. He stared up at Samus' Power suit, grinning his head off. One thing he had never realized was how tall it would be. Then again, whenever he saw it, it was usually 0.7 centimetres tall, and running about on a tiny screen. He glanced down at his left hand, which still held his gameboy. He turned it off and put it in his pocket for future reference.

Jake suddenly had that queer feeling that someone is watching you. He was right. Very suddenly a slender arm snaked around his neck and what was obviously a hand rested against the back of his head. Being your average fifteen-year-old, Jake had watched too many bad (And violent) movies, and instantly recognized this hold as one that could break his neck, if his attacker so chose. He kept very still.

"Who are you, and what do you want." Said a voice in his ear. It could have been anyone talking, but Jake with his over-active imagination assumed that it was Samus.

"Ah, Um, listen, this is all a big mistake, I-" he was cut off as the hand increased the pressure on the back of his head.

"Tell me who you are, or I break your neck. You chose a really bad day to come onto my ship, alright?! I'd just been thinking about what I could possibly find to kill around here, and it looks like you're it." You could call that a hostile statement. That'd be the understatement of the century.

"Jake! I'm… Jake. Jake Godden, Godden, Jake Godden. That is who I am." Samus growled behind him.

"That doesn't tell me anything." The pressure on his head increased by a fraction.

"What do you want to know? I'm from Earth, considering about the way I got here, probably from a parallel dimension or a wormhole or something. I mean you no harm, I didn't mean to touch your suit. Or _The suit. Or whatever. I promise, I PROMISE I'm not, like, a spy or a pirate or anything." The pressure eased up a bit._

"Right." Jake felt really relieved. "I've heard about crackpots like you." Or not. Samus released Jake's head and turned him around to face her. "That's funny, you _Look_ serious… well, one way to find out." Samus dragged Jake by his ear down the hallway, to stop at one particularly plain and boring-looking door. Upon going inside, Jake saw some kind of medical facility.

"Have a seat." Samus indicated a normal-looking hospital bed. Jake sat there, watching Samus more and more uneasily. She wrenched a drawer out of its runners and slammed it down on a table, then picked out a rather sharp looking instrument with long, serrated prongs. Jake paled. She set it down (To his relief) to pick up something that looked like a small circular saw. (Or not.) He let out a sigh when she put this one down, but nearly fainted when she reached in with both hands and pulled out the biggest, heaviest, meanest looking sledge hammer he'd ever seen. He came even closer to fainting when, instead of putting the hammer down like the other instruments, she stood there weighing it in her hands for a little while, and took a couple of small swings. Finally she relinquished the hammer and instead picked up a regular hypodermic needle, turning around to face Jake. This time he _did_ faint.

Samus cocked an eyebrow and extracted a little blood from the inside of Jake's arm. While he was still asleep (A/N what am I saying? He's out cold!) She ran it through the computer, to find that there really _were no files on this 'Jake Godden'. Just then, he came to- Samus could tell by the fact that he sat up too fast and promptly fell off the bed._

"Guess what?" she said, pulling him upright by the back of his shirt. "Story checks out- you really _aren't_ from around here. Either that or you're a master hacker who could break the Galactic Federation's firewalls." She peered closely at his face. "Which, by your appearance, you aren't. You don't look nearly smart enough." Jake took slight offense, but decided to let it go for now. Samus was leaving the room, talking as she went- it was obvious that Jake was to follow.

"…But you know it's really a good thing that you 'dropped in'- you see, the reason I was around to find you was that I was looking for a tool kit- my ship's having some problems, and to make it all the way back to the Galactic Federation (To get my pay for the last mission) I'd have to go out and fix it, on the outside of the ship, and it'd take me heaps of trips to get the couplings right. Now I can just send you, and talk through the Two-Way. And if you float off into deep space, then no skin off my back." The pair had reached what was obviously the control room. For what had seemed such a small ship (A/N 2.5 cm to be exact) the room was actually quite large.

In the following ten minutes, Jake was instructed on how to get into the space suit (with much poking, prodding and jokes about sizes), instructed how to fix the coupling, and then shoved out of an airlock.

"I'm only going to do this on one condition, Samus." Jake said through the two-way as he crawled along the outside of the ship. "I'll do it if you let me hang around with you until I find a way to get home. Which-" he stopped to swear at a large piece of metal sticking out from the side of the ship which had very maliciously been welded on where he would have liked to place his foot. "-I hope will be soon. No hard feelings, but I wanna get out of this dimension as soon as possible." Samus agreed to his conditions, and reminded him that it was only if he could do his job here.

"Ok, Now you can see the second access hatch?" Samus' voice came fairly loud over the Two-way.

"Yeah." Jake had mixed feelings about his first time in deep space.

"Ok, get out that screwdriver tool I gave you and take off the protective panel." Jake did so. "You've done it? OK. Now, do you see the yellow button with the red label?"

"Yeah, I do." Jake replied.

"Well whatever the hell you do out there, DON'T TOUCH THAT. There should be a couple of electrical conduits above the button, right?"

"Uh-huh, and there's one that's not connected." Samus, in the control room of her ship, nodded.

"Well, I'm going to get you to pull those two wires together… good… and screw the mating connectors together- yeah, and I'll tell you how to turn it." Jake did so.

"Ok?" he said. It really was cold out here in deep space.

"To start, just give it a couple of turns AWAY from you… ok, stop- a little toward you… no, that's too much, just a touch away from you- You got it!" the lights in the control room flared brighter, and some screens that had been shut down lit up. Samus walked over to the airlock and reeled Jake in.

"Good job. Thanks to that, I can get to the Galactic Federation in half the time."

"And I can stay?"

"For now. Who knows, it might be useful having you around."

"So where do… I sleep?" (A/N: Samus: OUTSIDE!!!!!! –quote Shrek)

"Ah, I dunno, I thought I might shove you under the bed or something."

"Oh Samus, you're so crazeh!" Jake said in a Swedish accent. She looked at him oddly.

"Now who told you my name?" Jake shrugged.

"I told you, the whole alternate-reality gig. In my world, you're a video game character! And a mighty good one, too." Samus rubbed her pointy chin.

"A video game character, eh?" she looked deep in thought. And suddenly it looked like she had forgotten about that idea entirely. "You want some chow?"

"Sure! I couldn't resist an offer like that!" Jake was really comforted by the fact that the 'chow' was a bag of chips (Salt and vinegar) and a can of coke. "You've got Coke here?" he said, mouth full of chips.

"Well sure! Coke is the single most successful Cola Company in this galaxy! …Why are you so surprised?"

"They've got it where I came from, as well. Did you know that it's called coke because it originally had Cocaine in it?" Samus nodded; her mouth was too full to reply.

Thanks to Jake's handiwork on the power coupling, the rest of the journey only took 19 hours, most of which Jake slept through. Finally they arrived at Galactic Federation HQ. Jake watched, interested, as Samus climbed into her Power Suit.

"You see, I don't actually have to wear this, but if I don't it takes me ages to convince those idiots that I'm Samus Aran (They think I'm a guy) and anyway, I like scaring the secretaries. When we get in there, walk beside me, and walk with _purpose or they'll stop us. It's a lot easier to intimidate people when you're seven feet tall and they can't see your face." Jake nodded. He didn't want to see what would happen if he managed to go against what Samus had just told him._

It was just as Samus had said- the secretaries, although terrified, acknowledged that she was Samus Aran and told her to go ahead to the Senator's office. Jake got some odd looks along the way, but nobody stopped them. Finally Samus reached the office and pressed the ComLink next to the door.

"Samus Aran to see the Gal Fed Senator." Static crackled through the tiny speaker.

"Come in, Ms Aran." The voice said. Samus did so, and Jake followed apprehensively.

"Ah, Welcome back, Samus. And…" the senator, a middle-aged man with black hair, looked towards Jake.

"Jake." He said shortly, and the Senator nodded.

"And Jake. Please, have a seat." Again, Samus did as she was invited to, and Jake did the same, taking the other chair. "Now, to business. I'm sorry to say that I really don't have time for formalities; I have a meeting in ten minutes. Here's your Cred- as we agreed, quite a hefty sum! I'm going to get you to file your Log Book in the archives, and then you're free to go until we have another job for you." The Senator glanced at Jake. "…who's the kid? I don't do babysitting, if that's what he's here for," he said. Samus had to think of a suitable explanation in a short amount of time.

"Ah, um, he's…" Maybe she was tired. No explanation.

"I'm Samus' current job. Yeah. My parents are a highly influential couple with a lot of Cred behind them, and there is this gang of lowlifes that want a slice of the estate- in ransom money, of course. Samus said she'd catch the guys but she's using me as bait to draw them in. If you have another job, though, she can take that on as well." The Senator looked sympathetic.

"Ah, brave lad. Well, I'm sure Samus will take good care of you. Now, Hate to be rude, but if you two could be on your way…?" They took the hint and left, saying their good-byes as they exited the room. Samus started off toward another corridor; presumably the Archives. As she went, she looked down at Jake.

"That was some smooth lying back there… So you _are good for something." Jake grinned._

"Forgetting things, for example homework, increases your ability to lie." (A/N: that's my motto in life) Jake put on a serious face for a second. "Oh Sir, you know I did it, but you see my bag was in the laundry where I usually put it and the washing machine broke, and there was like 5 centimetres of water on the ground in there, and you can tell what kind of mess my book is in." Samus laughed heartily at this until they got to the Archives, at which time she filed the Log Book and turned to Jake, the Cred card in her hand.

"Now I might almost say that there's too much Cred on this card… it'll weigh down my handbag," (Samus mimed being a posh lady in a dress with a handbag) "…So what do you say we go spend a bit, eh?" Jake made that slow grin again.

"Sounds like a plan, me Amigo!"

"Come on, I need a drink…"


	2. Chapter 2: The Cloak And Dagger

[I got a whole two reviews (doesn't take much to please me, does it) asking me to continue this… so I did. The next installment is nonexistent so far, but I might eventually get there…]

The Metroid Encounter

The place Samus intended on spending some Cred in happened to be a pub. Though, as Jake thought about it, this was entirely logical. They stopped outside the door, and Samus turned to him, grinning widely.

"This is one of my most favorite places in the Galaxy. 'The Cloak and Dagger'." Samus was still wearing her suit. "You can hold your own in a brawl, right?" Jake swallowed and then nodded, slightly pale as they entered the bar. Nobody gave Samus a second glance as she waltzed up to the bar and ordered some drinks. Samus had what looked like a blue vodka cruiser in a bottle, except it fizzed and sparkled in a fairly dangerous-looking manner. (A/N: pan-galactic gargle blaster! Douglas Adams fans, you know who you are.) Jake got, on his request, a Gin-and-tonic that seemed to be what he had from time to time back home.

They sat down, enjoying the atmosphere in the bar, until a rather drunk-looking man on the other side of Samus took some interest.

"Hey, this issz a Adults Only bar… Why'd ya bring a kid in here, big rocks?" Jake glanced at Samus, who shook her head slightly. "Hey, I'm talkin' ta you! …What, don't ya talk? Mebbe the kid does… Hey kid, get outta here!" Jake stared into his drink, trying to think of a way to make the man get lost. He'd also noticed that the drunk thought Samus was a man.

"Teh, he don't talk either…" the guy muttered to himself. "Like father like son I guess." Jake realized with a shock that the man thought Samus was his Dad. "Both 's dumb as a bit o' four b' two… Prob'ly reckon they's in some family restaurant. Ya Hear me? Go back to whatever Kinder you-" The man didn't finish his sentence, because at that moment Samus put her drink down on the table and stood up, towering over the drunk.

"Oh, so ya'are listening after all! Well, ya heard me! You an' ya kid haul ya retarded asses outta here or I'll-" Samus balled her fist threateningly. "Yeah? I can take ya! You couldn' land a hit on me if ya-" it was at this point that Samus socked him so hard across the jaw that he went flying and bashed into a group of men sitting around a table. Jake knew what was coming.

"Hey, he hit Tony! Let's get him, boys!" a group of five stood up and pushed across the room, knocking people over as they went. These people in turn became enraged and in the space of thirty seconds, everyone in the bar was brawling. Jake stayed relatively close to Samus, because of the fact that most people were going for her, and left him alone. 

"I coulda' sworn you just knocked Captain Falcon for six!" he shouted over the noise.

"Who? Oh, Falcon-" Samus stopped to whack someone over the head with her cannon arm. "-Yeah, he drives a hover-car in-" she kicked someone in the balls, "-The F-Zero series. I don't like him, he's a loser." She smacked out with both arms to hit a couple of guys that had been coming from behind. Samus let out a feral battle cry and charged through the room, clothes-lining quite a few adversaries on the way.

Suddenly, and quite unexpectedly, there was the sound of the phone ringing. Everybody in the room froze, quite a few (including Samus) mid-punch. The bartender picked up the phone and listened for a couple of seconds then handed the phone to Samus.

"It's for you." He said. Still silence as Samus took off her helmet, then started talking on the phone.

"What? …Senator, can you… you can't be- …Ok, then, I'm on my way." She handed the phone back to the bartender and flicked her hair over her shoulder, then turned to face all the bar's occupants again. Silence. Suddenly Tony pointed at Samus' face and cried out-

"Hey- HE'S a SHE!" Suddenly everyone was in motion, crowding to one corner of the bar- incidentally the one furthest away from Samus. Jake stared. (A/N yeah, he _is_ still there)

"Come on, Jake- apparently a bunch of Space Pirates have attacked the Galactic Federation HQ- who knows what they want, I might wonder, but I'm to go over there and basically kick some ugly alien butt. …And being your average, what, 14 year old,"

"15," Jake corrected.

"…15 year old, I'm guessing you think you're hard enough to handle a bit of action?" Jake nodded (A/N Macho macho macho maaaan…) and Samus shook her head scornfully, a big grin on her face. "Well OK. Let's catch a ride back to HQ, shall we?"


End file.
